Do you love me?
by Ayano Rose
Summary: Laurence has a crush on Gavin. Andru, Laurence's friend invites him to go to a party? What will happen at the party?


" Go get a job dude I can't be the only one working!"

Gavin was not paying attention to his best friend who was right behind him ready to punch him right in the face. After what seemed like hours of his best friend staring daggers at him punched his arm to make Gavin pay attention to him.

"Ow what the hell Laurence!" He grasped his arm and turned around and faced his fuming friend.

"Go get a mother fucking job Gavin I can't be the only one earning money, that's not what being roommates mean!" Laurence grabbed the remote control from Gavin and turned the flat screen T.V off.

" What do you want me to do?" Gavin sarcastically said but then was greeted by a pillow to the face and a fuming Laurence about to murder him right then and there.

" GET A JOB THAT'S WHAT I WANT YOU TO DO YOU ASSHOLE!" Laurnce grabbed the pillow and used it as a weapon hitting his best friend in the face.

In defense, Gavin put his hands to his face laughing at his best friends reaction at his stupidity. Gavin let his dark haired of a friend take out his anger at him. If you were somebody else I would have yelled at you and hit you back...your so lucky Laurance. That was what Gavin was thinking while his best friend cussed him out in French. After a while, Laurence finished his rant about Gavin being a 'useless asshole' and laid on the couch tired.

" You done Mr. I cuss in french ?"Gavin ruffles his friend's black locks and smirks at his friend's tired face.

" Shut up Gavin I am too tired to argue with you today besides we have school tomorrow." He lets out a tired sigh and closed his eyes.

" Laurance?"

" What do you want ?"

" I got a job today actually ."Laurance opened his eyes very quickly shocked at what his best friend had just stated.

" What you got a job!?" Laurance had his face fairly close to Gavin's if anyone came in the room they would have thought they were about to kiss each other.

" Yeah, I did get a job at the Cafe you work at." At hearing this Laurence's face went completely pale and his smile dropped immediately.

" Ha ha, nice jock Gavin you almost got me!" Laurence stopped laughing once he saw how dead serious Gavin was when he said he got a job at where he works.

Laurence ran to his room and locked the door so Gavin wouldn't be able to enter. Gavin had already gotten up from his spot and went to the kitchen to cook dinner. Gavin understood why his friend was rather shocked at what he had said. He understood his family was very rich and had spoiled him almost threw out his life. Laurance had always thought Gavin could just ask a thousand dollars and his family would be able to make the deposit without asking why he needed the money.

In the other hand, Laurence had always been taught to earn things and work hard to achieve them. Gavin had once overheard his best friends family say 'how could our son be friends with such a spoiled boy." That made Gavin wonder himself how someone like Laurence was able to make friends with such an asshole like him. Love is weird. Gavin chuckled at that thought and served Laurence his meal.

" Laurence the food is ready!" Gavin yelled and thought god this is to gay for me…...god I'm so gay.

" Geez I'm coming you're not my mother!" Laurence comes into the living room wearing just shorts and took a seat in one of the white chairs.

Gavin caught himself looking at Laurence's nice built body and looked away before Laurence himself caught him staring. Though Laurence had already caught his best friend staring and a smirked crept on his face.

" Like what you see Gavin." He gave a wink at Gavin before continuing eating his dinner.

" You spend too much time around me and your answer is maybe you have sauce on your chest." Gavin put sauce on his friend's chest and was walking away until Laurence tackled him to the ground.

" Get the fuck off me, Laurence!" Gavin tried pushing his best friend off of him but he didn't succeed.

" No give me a hug~" Laurence tightened his grip on his best friends body resisting to give up.

" Eww no and now get the fuck off me, you hobo!" Gavin tried pushing off his best friend once again.

" No, unless you give me a hug~" Laurence hide his face in his best friends shirt that smelled surprisingly nice. Wow, this guy is really not gay as shit like I am.

" Fine." Gavin murmured his response under his breath and hugged his best friend.

He had to admit this acutely felt….nice in a weird way, who knows holding Laurence close to him felt nice. Gavin didn't want this moment to end yeah he was stubborn and often showed no emotion but moments like this his wall comes down. Laurence seemed to easily notice this and smiled his cheeks burning red but you couldn't tell since his face was covered by Gavin's shirt.

Maybe my sister Natalie was right I am gay, gay for my best friend Laurence. That would explain why I haven't gotten tired of him like I normally do with other 'humans'. Wow, nice job smart ass falls in love with a weird, forever lonely, and straight man. No cut out forever lonely that's me and my little sister Natalie but mostly Natalie.

" Gavin?" Laurence looks up at Gavin finally recovering from his tomato face moment.

" Hm?" Gavin looks at Laurence who is on his chest.

" Could you let me go now?" He lets out a small laugh when he saw Gavin's reaction was to instantly push him off and quickly get up from the ground.

" Whatever I was just in deep thought."

" Deep in thought on what it might feel like if I kissed you?" Laurence smirks hoping to see Gavin to at least turn a light shade of pink.

" No, I wasn't you gay lord I was thinking about what it would feel like to through ice on your face so you can cool down. You were even redder than a tomato I wanted to laugh." Gavin then sees Jack turn pink and he laughs and goes to the fridge.

" Y-you jerk!" Laurence gets up and walks towards Gavin.

" It runs in the family gay lord." Gavin turns around and throws ice on Laurence and laughs.

" You know what I'll just take a fucken shower before I grab a kitchen knife and murder you." Laurence glares at him and walks away heading into the bathroom.

" Want me to help you take a shower love I am good at scrubbing people's backs~~," Gavin says in a submissive voice waiting to hear a french man curse at him for saying such a thing.

" Ew, you're disgusting Gavin!" Gavin heard faint french words before his friend responded him in English.

" You think dirty!" Gavin laughs but stops when he hears complete quietness and was greeted by Laurence throwing soap at Gavin's face.

" Go wash your nasty mind!" And with that Laurence locked the bathroom door not wanting to let happen what happened last time.

Gavin had stated he needed to go to the bathroom but he never did until about ten minutes later. Laurence didn't care since he was already used to Gavin they had been friends since 7th grade and they were in college now. Though he didn't expect the bathroom curtain to be pulled back rapidly and his first thought was Oh no please don't tell me I'm going to get murdered or raped. He saw Gavin wearing a terrifying mask and holding a knife and Laurence gave out a girlish scream.

His so called friend started laughing and passed Laurence's inhaler because he was having an asthma attack right in front of Gavin. After that incident, you would think he would befriend Gavin but no somehow Laurence managed to forgive his asshole of a friend. Honestly, he didn't know what he saw in that guy! Maybe it was because once you could get past Gavin's wall Gavin was a pretty soft guy. That's what Laurence liked about him but not his asshole side that he gives to everybody,

It really does run in the family. Besides Gavin's little sister Natalie was a pretty awesome girl rather an asshole. It makes me almost want to in the future want to have a baby girl...god what am I thinking.

Laurence slams his head against the bathroom wall while he is showering. Sometimes he didn't know himself what he was thinking, he would have gay thoughts or about the future. Okay, he was gay it would make sense why he was thinking about gay things especially when it came to his best friend Gavin.

" You okay in there Laurence?" He looked over at the door after pulling the curtain away a little. For once Gavin sounded worried.

" Yeah don't worry I'm okay!" Laurence heard Gavin's footsteps head to his room.

The girl who is lucky enough to have Gavin as her boyfriend is lucky. He is pretty nice and handsome after all he had blond hair and beautiful ocean blue eyes. It is hard to believe such a guy wants to be a writer I would have thought he would want to be a model or something. I have read some of his works and he's actually pretty good maybe that's another thing why I like him. Meanwhile, I still don't know what to do with my life yet.

After a long steamy shower, Laurence finally exited the bathroom and got himself dressed in comfortable clothing. Laurence then headed into Gavin's room and knocked on the door before entering.

" Come in!" Gavin yelled from behind the door and Laurence opened the door.

Gavin was wearing his normal 'I don't give a shit clothing' while wearing his glasses and his laptop on his lap most likely he was finishing a chapter.

" So what do you want?" Gavin placed his laptop on his nightstand and put his hand on his bed signaling for Laurence to come and join him.

" I just wanted to spend time with you that's all." Laurence sat down next to Gavin watching him type away while his head was on his friend's shoulder.

They both didn't need to talk to each other in order to be kept entertained. Gavin's little sister Natalie had always joked that they were the perfect for each other or they were like a married couple. Though they both came to the realization that she was right they would make a perfect couple.

" Gavin?"

" Yeah?"

" How did you find out you wanted to be a writer once you became older?" Laurence looked at Gavin and saw he stopped typing for a brief second.

" When I was little I've always wanted to be in the military when I became older." Gavin looked at Laurence and smiled.

" You would be good in the military why didn't continue with that dream. I mean you're an asshole and you seem to hold back your emotions very well."

" You're only describing the surface of a person Laurence it's like when you see an apple. It looks perfect and eatable on the outside but in the inside, it's rotten and ugly." Gaven could see that Laurence was now confused on what his best friend had just said.

" What do you mean Gavin?"

" What I mean is yeah I'm an asshole and I could be cold hearted at times. But what I am saying is if I had joined the military I would mourn and cry about the people that died. I wouldn't be suited to go through all of that instead I realized my talent of literature."

" That's nice to know your not so cold hearted Gavin." Laurence smiles.

Yeah, whoever manages to win over Gavin's heart be ready to get a whole packet of goodies. If only I could have that chance I'll make sure Gavin doesn't regret it but then again I don't stand a chance.

" Laurence you should go and sleep it's already 10 pm."

" Can I sleep with you?" Laurence makes a puppy dog face and Gavin chuckles.

" Ha nice try but no."

" Please?"

" No."

" Please?"

" No."

" I'm not going to give up until you say yes Gavin!" Laurence takes away Gavin's laptop and puts it under his bed.

" Hey!" Gavin tries to attempt and take it back but fails to do so.

" No say y-" Laurence gave out a scream when he was tackled on the bed by Gavin.

" Stop screaming like a damn chihuahua got ran over!" Gavin picked up Laurence and opened the door.

" Hey put me down!" Gavin ignored Laurence's protests on putting him down on the ground.

Yup this lucky girl is going to get a whole packet of goodies.


End file.
